


Apple of the Earth

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas trying to flirt, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, pb100, puns, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Dean tries to flirt with Cas. Cas tries to flirt back ♡
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Apple of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 prompt: potato

Watching a documentary about apple farming, Dean decides to practice flirting with Cas, who is so direct and honest about his feelings, has yet to learn the art of subtlety. 

"Cas, you're the apple of my eye," he tries, leaning his head on Cas's shoulder. Cas looks down at him with his cute head tilt. 

"Ah, a flirtation," he realizes, smiling at Dean. Cas thinks for a moment before replying, "You are my potato." 

Now Dean is confused. 

"What?" 

Castiel grins proudly. "The French translation for potato is 'apple of the earth.'"

Dean laughs. He doesn't mind being Cas' potato.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡ I just love them


End file.
